My Wish: Prince Charming
by Angel Enchantress
Summary: [1 up] Her desire...? A Prince Charming who would whisk her away into a world that is made for them. Lily Evans pretty much wishes for that...except, she never realized that her true love...
1. Teaser

Hey! I am new here at fanfiction. I love to read Harry Potter fics, especially James/Lily! This is my very first fic, so please go easy on me! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Nor am I the famous J.K. Rowling! 

This is a AU of James/Lily. It's also a teaser because I just wanted to know if you guys like it or not! ^_^ I hope you enjoy it! 

***~~~~~***

My Wish: Prince Charming

By: Angel Enchantress

Rated: PG13

Teaser

Christmas Day. It's a holiday that always comes on December 25. It's a holiday where families 

would gather together to celebrate this magical holiday of fun. Millions of people over the world would be 

buying or making gifts to give to somebody special. Like a friend, family, relatives, girlfriends, boyfriends, and etc. 

In New York, Lily Evans is an unexceptional girl who would only want something out of the category of any gifts or anything. Her only wish for a gift would be a Prince Charming who would come and whisk her away into a world that would be full of love. Her ideal of a Prince Charming would be somebody caring, loving, and all those examples of any ideal Prince Charming's would be. In her senior year in high school, Lily Evans would never be thinking James Potter, a insufferable, boy who is alive, as her ideal Prince Charming. But, wishes aren't what you would want. They tend to be magical...

~~*****~~

  


So ...did you like it? I am sorry if my grammatical errors are all over the teaser. I didn't have time to give it to my editor to check it over since the vacation started and I know how much work it would be with loads of homework for the holiday. Please sent an review and tell me what you thought about it! ^_^

Angel Enchantress


	2. Chapter One

Hi! I'm so sorry for the **LONG DELAY!** I know, its no excuse but hey, I got a life and this life includes stress! **A WHOLE LOT OF IT!** High School is **NO **joke! Considering the amount of homework I have a day, I barely have any free time at **ALL!** Once again, I'm sorry and I hope I can be forgiven! ) I felt so guilty of leaving my readers hanging on the teaser, so I decided to finish the chapter that have been sitting in my hard drive since....**July**. --;; It was suppose to be updated during the summer, but I guess I got changed of plans..eh? This chapter isn't edited, please be sympathetic to me. Please?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K.Rowling. **

**My Wish: Prince Charming**

**By: Angel Enchantress**

**Chapter One **

It was any average Monday morning in a typical New York City; considering its only November–and winter snow had already arrived earlier to New York-making the weather a bit abnormal than usual. More importantly, it's just any average Monday morning for Lily Evans, who always woke up early 3 hours before her classes start. Her classes starts at 9 o'clock. You might think that for any normal person, why in the world would Lily Evans wake up at 6 a.m. in the morning.

At age 17, Lily Evans could be consider a babe with her good looks. With her fiery hair and green emerald eyes, she could be consider a popular one in her high school. Though, due to her lack of status, Lily Evans never really care about being popular or not. Though she was a bookworm in her senior year, she once had a dream.

A dream might not really consider to be called to describe this wish of hers. It's more like a desire. Her desire is to find her Prince Charming who would whisk her away into a world that is full of bliss. A world that would be full of love and warmth that is only made for her and her true love. Her desire of a Prince Charming would someone who would be caring, enjoyable, and full of love. If he had to go and slay some dragons, or go to protect her from anything, just to announce his undying love to her, that is what a Prince Charming should be to her. But, she always wonder when would he come? Would he be her knight and shining armor on a gallant horse? Oh, how Lily dreamed of having some Prince Charming coming along to do that to her.

So, here she is, early on 7 o'clock, cooking breakfast for her family, since they would be waking up soon. Sighing, she looked at the clock, maybe if she got down to the library at school, she might be able to finish off her research project- which was distribute yesterday, and it wasn't due until a couple of weeks later. She started to look over her notes for class, until her mother came down from the stairs. She was dressed in her robes and she was wearing her slippers. She was yawning, but she stopped when she saw Lily all dressed up and reading a book.

"Lily, honey, what are you doing early in the morning?" Rose Evans asked her daughter.

"Good morning mom! I decided to cook breakfast for our family, so you won't have that much work to do," Lily chirped as her mother kissed her on her forehead. "Thank you Lily. You're always so wonderful."

Lily smiled and sat down on a chair and await for her other family members to come down. Soon enough, her father, David and her sister, Petunia came down. Her father smiled warmly at Lily before he gave a small peck on his wife's cheek. Petunia just glared at Lily before she said a quick 'good morning' to her family, she sat down on the chair. Petunia was tall and lanky, skinny if possible. She had always loathed her _little sister_, Lily because of the population that almost everybody in the whole crush on her. Despite that Petunia is one of those popular girls at school, many had prefer Lily better than Petunia. But, not many would want to confronted Lily on a date because usually they are afraid of what the social people would say or maybe spread rumors. But needless to say, Lily never paid any of attention to either of them.

At a very young age, Lily Evans would always read herself a fairy tale story before going to bed. She was the kind of girl that would have such a fantasy like wicked dragons to magic carpets. She would loved any romance story that usually involves a prince and a princess who would fall in love and lived happily ever after. At a young age, Lily Evans had dreamt of her own vision of how her romantic story would be. She often dreams of a prince charming who would ride on a white stallion and whisked her away to their little world where she would be adored with crowns and jewels in a never land. Her prince charming would whispered to her endlessly of how he would loved her and he would showered her love each day.

But as the years gone by, Lily had stopped reading all those fairy tale stories. She would stopped day-dreaming about her little fantasy; stopped wishing on a star for her prince charming; because she thought that he would never come to her. Although all of those are lost, she didn't stopped thinking about her prince charming; she would once in a while think about it before going back to what she would be doing. A simple and ordinary life for Lily Evans.

Finished eating her breakfast, she pecked her father and mother a kiss on the cheek before she headed out for the door. Biding them 'goodbye and have a nice day', she grabbed her coat and mittens before she put on her boots and head out the door. Once outside, she smiled at the white blanket snow that was shove to the side so there was a walkway in the middle of the street.

_I absolutely loved snow. So soft and it's also fun._ Lily Evans thought as she walked to the bus station and wait for the bus to come.

* * *

Sitting in the local bus, Lily tried to make an attempt to read her pleasure reading book, but was distracted when a bunch of four boys got on the bus, making a lot of racket. One of the boys was short and chubby looking. He was the shortest out of the four boys in the group. Next to him was a boy with light brown hair, but was flecked with gray; but Lily could tell he's young, just odd about the gray part. After both boys had slipped in their Metro Card to paid their ride; another pair of boys went to do the same. One of them had ebony hair and he was laughing at something that the boy next to him was saying. Shifting her eyes over to the last one, her breath caught. He had black, untidy, hair that sticks up in the back. He wears glasses but his face is like a sculpture; like those famous sculptures that she has seen in the museum.

Then _he_ and his friend walked passed her, not before their eyes met. Emerald meets with hazel; for a brief second. Lily quickly went back to my studies, but she couldn't help but a warmth was starting to glowed on her cheeks. But, once a while she couldn't help but looked up and stared at that boy who was talking with his friends. She studied him a bit more. He was wearing a uniform; just like hers-that would mean that he goes to the same private school that she goes. _He looked quite handsome and cute. _Lily thought.

Realizing what she was thinking, she shook her head mentally before she realized that the bus had already stopped in front of her school. Upon trying to settled her stuffs in one hand, many students who were riding on the same bus passed by and bumped into her, causing her to dropped her things down on the bus. Bending down, she tried to scooped up her books fast before the bus go into motion. A shadow fall in front of her and she looked up to see one of the four boys–the boy with the glasses on.

"Here, I'll help you with those." He said, bending down, helping her picking up her books. Before she had the chance to get it back from him, he grabbed her free hand and pulled her out of the bus. Once outside, the bus went into motion and drove down the block. Lily looked at the view in front her–**Hogwarts**– the prodigious private school that she goes to. Only the most talented students can get into this particular private school–quite well known–especially since its run by the famous Professor Dumbledore(in public schools, they would call them principal–not professor.)

Turning her attention to the boy, she smiled at him. He handed her books to Lily, smiling. Accepting the books, she thanked him. The boy's smile widened before he introduced himself to her. "It was nothing. My name is James Potter. May the beautiful lady graced her name?" He asked, in some sort of a accent that caused Lily to giggled.

"My name is Lily Evans. Thank you so much James." Lily blushed, remembering when he said the word 'beautiful' earlier.

Then, three more boys who she had seen earlier on the bus who was with James came up to where James and Lily were talking. The boy with the midnight black hair threw a arm around James, "What's up Prongs? Aren't you gonna introduced me to the beautiful lady that you are talking to?" He gestured to Lily who was looking at them.

The other two boys just grinned at each other before focusing their undivided attention to James, Lily and the ebony-haired boy who was grinning like crazy. James cleared his throat and said, "Guys, this is Lily Evans. Lily, this is my good old pal, Sirius Black."

"Serious?" Lily asked.

"That's me!" Sirius said with a chirp, taking her hand and shaking it energetically up and down.

The boy with light brown hair coughed, trying hard not to laugh, "Actually, it's spelled S-I-R-U-S. Weird eh? Hi! My name is Remus Lupin. What academy are you in?"

"Me? I'm in Gryffindor Academy, 7th year. How about you Remus?" Lily asked seeing that all of the boys wore the same uniform that Hogwarts required all males to wear during school.

"We're all in the same academy and same year!" the chubby boy squeaked, who was standing next to Remus. "Hi, my name is Peter Pettigrew."

Lily smiled at each of the boys. It was pretty awesome that they were all in her academy. But something strike oddly in her mind, "Odd. How come I never seen any of you before in Gryffindor Academy?"

Sirius smirked, "Well, I definitely never seen you before, 'cause if I have I would say that you are one beautiful-oof!" He was cut off when James somehow pushed him out of the way.

"Ahem. _Anyway_, would Miss. Lily Evans want us gentlemen to escort her to the Grand Hall?" James bowed to her and held out a arm for her. Behind him, the guys were snickering at the displayed that their _dear_ friend was doing.

Lily giggled at the boy who looks like he's flirting with her, which she shrugged off mindlessly. "Sure, lead the way!" She accepted James' arm and they walked towards the school gates together, laughing all the way while Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked from behind them with amused looks on their faces.

* * *

Everybody was shocked when Lily Evans were walking inside the Great Hall with **THE** James Potter-following behind them were the other 3 popular boys. Automatically, the whole room's attention were on the people who just came in. Whispers started going around about the newly couple who walked through the double doors that lead to the Great Hall. I mean, it was a shock to say, since James Potter was the ringleader of their little group which they called themselves 'The Marauders'. Practically **EVERYBODY** knows about them; group of four whose very mischievous.

They escorted Lily to her friends who automatically straighten up and flashing 'The Marauders' smiles. Lily giggled and thank them for bringing her to the Great Hall. James flashed her a grin before he left the spot where Lily was; the other Marauders waved before leaving.

As soon as they left, Lily's friends dragged Lily down on the tables and immediately started bursting around her asking millions of questions. Oh boy. What a morning to begin with! Lily stared after James' retrieving figure and mentally shook her head and focused her attention on her friends. _Oh joy...this is gonna be an interesting year! _Lily thought while her friends were exclaiming of her 'new boy friends'.

"LILY EVANS!!!! I can't believe that you walked in with THEM!!!!!!! YOU'RE SO LUCKY!!!!!" screamed Arabella-although the whole Great Hall heard them-but she kept the volume low. She had ebony hair and deep blue eyes.

"Bella, please retrain yourself from breaking my ear drums. 'Cause if you don't, I'm gonna go deaf soon." a brunette girl said dryly as she uncovered her ears.

Arabella stuck her tongue at her brunette friend, "Aww..Marie, don't be a spoil sport!" Marie just plainly stuck her tongue back at her friend. Lily watched with amusement as her best friends go at it. "Wow, pretty mature guys!"

Automatically, the both stopped and went back to the subject that was focused. Arabella smirked, "So, do you mind telling us what happened back there? Did you have some secret affair with 'The Marauders' that you're not telling us?"

"Of course not. I just saw them at the bus and they offered to take me to the Great Hall. That's all. There wasn't any _affair_ as you put it." Lily said, emphasizing the word "affair" sarcastically.

"Uh-huh! You do know that 'The Marauders' never walked down-or escort-anybody to the Great Hall before." Marie said seriously, but a smirk was forming on her face.

"Your point being?" Lily asked, rolling her eyes.

Arabella and Marie looked at each other before they went in a unison, "Duh! That means something!"

Emerald eyes blazed as she glared at her so-called-friends, "Look, its very simple. I met them on the bus and I chatted with them for a time span of 15 minutes or so. They asked me if they would just "escort" me to the Great Hall since we're all going there anyway. Nothing absurd about it or whatsoever!" Lily exclaimed before adding, "Have you two been reading those romance books again?"

Arabella glared while Marie blushed. Lily merely ignored their looks and sat down on the table. She looked down her academy's table and saw James talking with his friends. As though sensing that somebody was staring at him, he looked up and saw Lily. He winked at her, which caused her to blushed and look away. Oh yes, this year was going to be indeed interesting.

---

So, how is it? I think I'm losing my touch. I haven't been writing for a while and I just rushed this through, well the ending that is. **NO** this isn't the end. It doesn't **end **that way! ) I hope you like it; lets just hope I'll be writing sooner! Please review and I'm sorry for the long delay!

**Angel Enchantress**

P.S. My grammar sucks like hell! Please ignore them! (

PSS **REVIEW **and **TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT! )**


End file.
